


I was praying that we'd end up together

by laura_sommeils



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y a Piper el corazón no le duele, no lo hace porque ya estaba preparada para ello.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was praying that we'd end up together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafesitodeldia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cafesitodeldia).



> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Fic dedicado a Anna porque al fin escribí algo de ellos, que es todo angst y ugh, no sé si te gustará, but I tried.

_"Some people are never meant to be, they just happen, regardless."_

(No recuerdo de dónde saqué ésta frase, pero fue de tumblr, y no es exactamente igual pero es la esencia, so.)

* * *

No es sobre quererlo, ni de que él la quiera a ella. Es sobre sus manos entrelazadas, respiraciones acompasadas, murmullos a medio acabar. La forma en que la mira a los ojos, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del universo. Como si Jason destruiría imperios por ella.

Se trata más bien de que Piper se deja engañar por un segundo, en que por un ínfimo momento, se permite creer que todo estará bien.

Porque no, no lo estará. Ella puede sentirlo, la manera en que él se aleja de su lado cada vez más. Es consciente de que la brecha sigue creciendo, ahogándosela entera.

Lo percibe en la forma en que Jason pronuncia el nombre de ella. "Reyna" sabor agridulce entre sus labios, una sonrisa de lado como si rememorara una parte de sí mismo, un fragmento de su esencia.

(Y a Piper el corazón no le duele, no lo hace porque ya estaba preparada para ello.)

Sabe que Jason no le pertenece, que nunca fue suyo. Conoce perfectamente que jamás fueron destinados a ser.

(Sigue tratando, porque no lo puede dejar ir.)

 


End file.
